


Doctor Who: Roller Skating

by tomthenothing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Other, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomthenothing/pseuds/tomthenothing





	Doctor Who: Roller Skating

tD: OK SO THIS FAN FICSHION IS PRSNTED AS A PRIZ. ohk My name is Thomas tennant smith moe demarco, and this si my smexy fanfuck

 

* fanfick

lol

 

~1 day the doctor and                          ~~tulip~~  rose were biking to the rloler sk8ting rink. the docotor was wearing a tight leather suit ann tight leather tie, rose wz wearing a tight lether **eyebrows**

 

 **ONe** then _she wenr the desk with dr who._ THere was a pisster

posster*

 

the docotor wast hen said that he wanted to entr intoo the riller scating dance party off competition contest, the lady qwhoe'se name was amy. 

they entered and they saw themaster,


End file.
